


Hear Your Heart

by Grumblegirl15



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Opening Up, Post-Break Up, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secrets, Smut, Support, True Love, Trust, Trust Issues, letting go, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumblegirl15/pseuds/Grumblegirl15
Summary: *AU of MPL*After a heartbreaking end of the engagement with her ex, Poppy has an overnight stay with a beautiful stranger. Now on a mission to learn who the mysterious Tora is, Poppy is on a journey which deals with different trials of tribulations of love, heartache, secrets, pleasure and support.
Relationships: Poppy/Tora, Tora/Poppy, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 44
Kudos: 176





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> This story may include spoilers to the original comic Midnight Poppy Land. I do not own rights to characters and events that will take place are all a work of fiction. All credit of the original storyline and characters belong to the Goddess Lilydusk. This is rated M for Mature. Please read at your own accord.

Chapter 01 

Poppy’s POV

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Poppy pulled up in the driveway, right next to Julri’s car. She didn’t understand why he wasn’t answering his phone. It was his off day and they were supposed to have lunch together before she headed in for her shift for work.

He was a no show. Again.

She didn’t understand what hell his problem was. Julri and Poppy were engaged for three months. And Julri only acted like he cared for the first two weeks. 

Poppy put her key inside the doorknob but was surprised when it was already unlocked.

‘What? He never leaves the door unlocked...’

She opened the door and stepped inside. There was a bottle of wine on the table that was emptied. Two plates of food that was halfway cleaned off. Poppy looked over and saw two sets of shoes by the door. 

Julri’s sneakers and a pair of heels. 

Poppy felt like she was about to vomit. Her queasiness came to a halt when she heard sounds coming from the back of the house. She tiptoed quietly towards the bedroom. It was slightly cracked open as Poppy looked inside the room. Her brown eyes widened as she looked in horror as Julri was digging off inside another woman. Her loud voice pierced Poppy ears. She immediately moved away. Her eyes filled with tears. Her breathing became heavier as she tried to process what she just saw. He was really cheating on her. Poppy couldn’t think straight. She looked down at the diamond ring that sat on her finger. Poppy barged into the room taking Julri and his lover by surprise. They immediately covered themselves up with the comforter.

“Babe!” Julri yelled out.  
“I thought you said she was at work?” The blonde haired girl said.  
“Shut up Mimi!” Julri snapped. “Babe it’s not what you think!” He called out. Red lipstick smudges were from his lips to his neck. “She’s just a coworker from my job.”  
“Just a coworker huh?” Poppy choked out. She couldn’t think straight at all. It felt like her blood was boiling. Poppy ran out of the room and into the kitchen. She opened up the sink cabinet and took out the fire extinguisher. She ripped the pin and ran back to the bedroom. Julri was standing up out of the bed fixing his pants. Mimi was adjusting her bra when she popped her head up and let out a gasp. Julri looked up and put his hands up as Poppy pointed the fire extinguisher at him.

“Babe… Wait…”

“You stupid JERK!” Poppy squeezed the lever and sweeped the nozzle up and down, completely coating Julri in the dry powder. Mimi screamed as Julri fell backwards onto the floor. Poppy felt the tears fall down her face. She didn’t stop until the tank was empty. She tossed the empty container on the ground then looked over at the blonde. She was standing in the corner of the bedroom with the blanket wrapped around her.

“If you want to be with him so bad,” Poppy said, twisting the diamond ring off of her finger, “you can take this because I won't need it.” She tossed the ring at her feet. Poppy turned back to Julri’s direction who stayed in the same exact spot he was at. “The engagement is over with. Bye Julri.” Poppy stormed off with a desperate Julri calling out for her. She took her keys out of her pocket and took off the house key to his house. She dropped it off on the steps and got back in her car, driving off. 

Poppy couldn’t help the tears that fell down her face. After driving halfway down to her destination Poppy had to pull over in her car. Her tears started to blind her eyes. Her head rested on her steering wheel. She couldn’t believe what just happened. 

Julri was cheating on her. 

Her fiance. 

That two timing bastard.

Poppy reached over for the few tissues over in her glove compartment. She blew her nose and dried her eyes. She needed to collect herself. She had a big day ahead of her at work. They were getting a new book writer today and Poppy had to make a great first impression. She did a few touch ups to her makeup. Her mascara was down her face. She fixed it and her eyeliner and just fixed the concealer on her face. It was good as new. Her eyes were a bit puffy but oh well.

Poppy started up her car again until she viewed a red sports car stop a few yards behind her. She watched as she watched a man came out of his car and pop the hood of his car.

‘Does he need help?’ Poppy thought to herself. 

She had a stressful day already but it would be cruel to just leave him. She started up her car and turned it around. She pulled up on the side of the red sports car and rolled down her window.  
“Do you need some help?” She called out.  
The man popped his head up. He had a cigarette lit in his mouth. He had on a pair of dark shades and a black hat so Poppy couldn’t really make out his face. He stood 6 feet tall. His coal black hair was tied back in a ponytail. He wore a long sleeve black shirt and hunter green pants with a pair of work boots.

“You got some cables?” He asked, taking a puff from his cigarette.  
“Y-yes!” Poppy stepped out of her car and popped the trunk. His deep voice caught her off guard. 

It was so masculine. 

She grabbed the cables and handed them over to the man. Poppy took one whiff of the smoke and started to cough. The smell itself burned her throat and nostrils. The man took notice and dropped the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, putting it out.

“Oh let me pop the hood to my car.” She said doing so. She watched as the man connected the cables to both cars.  
“Get back in your car and push on the gas.” He said heading back to his.  
“Okay…” Poppy did as she was told. She waited for his call to accelerate on the gas pedal. After a few tries Poppy heard the loud motor to the sports car. The man clipped off the cables and handed them back to her.  
“You saved me from a lecture today.” He smirked, showing off the two dimples and those pearly whites.  
Poppy blushed as she stared at that beautiful smile. “You’re welcome. If you excuse me I’m late for work. But I’m glad I was able to help.”  
“Take care then. I’ll see you around.” He said, walking back to his car. Poppy watched as the red sports car pulled off into the distance.

Poppy drove off heading to work. She couldn’t get that man’s smile out of her head. 

It was so damn beautiful. Those damn dimples. Those perfect teeth. Her weakness.

She had never seen a smile like that before. Poppy shook the thought away. She didn’t have time to go boy crazy over some guy she didn’t even know.

The drive felt long to her. Her mind kept rambling over what she saw earlier. 

She had to shake the thoughts away. She had to fight back the tears. Julri wasn’t worth it.

Poppy pulled up the parking garage of Goldfish Publishing. She exited the car in a hurry and headed into the building. 

“Pops! You’re late.” Jacob called out from his desk.  
“Girl! Where were you? You’re lucky our new book writer is running late. That would have been a bad first impression.” Erdene said walking into the room. “Hey. Are you okay? Your eyes look puffy.”  
“I’m fine. Just had a rough afternoon. We can talk later.” Poppy said, sitting at her desk. She took out her satchel and placed it on the desk. “So where is the new book writer?” 

“He said he’s running late. Something about some car trouble.”  
“Bummer.” Poppy walked over to the water cooler and fixed her a cup. She popped two pain pills in her mouth before she consumed the cold water in what seemed like one gulp. She was starting to get a tension headache. She didn’t need to leave work. Not today. It was Friday. She was going to be off for the weekend.

Poppy headed to the meeting room with Erdene to help finish setting up.  
“Pops. Can you place these folders on the table?” She asked, handing them out to her.  
Poppy went out to grab them and Erdene grabbed a hold of her wrist. “Baby where’s your engagement ring?” Her crystal blue eyes widened in surprise. She watched as the tears formed in her friend's brown eyes.  
“I-I caught Julri cheating on me…” The tears fell down Poppy’s face as Erdene reached over for a few tissues and handed them to her.  
“Oh Pops. You should have called in today.”  
“No. I needed to come in today.”  
Before Erdene could open her mouth she was interrupted by knocks on the door.  
“Mr. Noyouko is here.” Jacob stated walking in. 

A blonde haired man followed in behind him. He stood about 5'11. He wore a red button down with an expensive looking floral shirt. It's dark and light patterns matched with his dark blue pants and brown lofters. 

“Please. Quincey is just fine.” He stated with a cheerful smile.  
Those green orbs of his lit up with his smile. 

He looked over at Poppy and Erdene. “Oh honey. I can always come back if this is a bad time.” He said, seeing how flustered the two women were.  
“No no! You’re fine.” Poppy hurried and wiped her tears away. She walked over to Quincey. “Poppylan. But you can just call me Poppy. I’ll be your editor.”  
“I’m Erdene. Your Senior Art Director.” She smiled. “And of course you met Jacob.”  
“Wow. What a great introduction about me.” Jacob, said frowning.  
“Yeah, yeah. Please Quincey come. Sit down. We have a lot to go over.” Erdene said, walking over to the round table, taking a seat. Poppy and Jacob joined her at the table. They looked over at the blonde as he was still standing by the door looking out. He signaled his hands out as if he was telling someone to come here.  
“I’m sorry. I hope you guys don’t mind my bodyguard tagging along. He can be a bit ANTISOCIAL at times.”

The heavy footsteps became louder towards the meeting room. He then entered, his back was against the wall and his arms were folded across his chest. Poppy stood there a bit in shock as she gazed into those bright amber eyes.

It was the guy from earlier. The guy with the car trouble. 

‘So that was what those dark shades were hiding.’

Poppy found herself staring off at him until his eyes caught a hold of her. She hurried and turned her direction away from him, trying to play it off as if she was just looking around or something. 

But it was too late. 

He caught her. 

Quincey cupped his hands together. “This is my bodyguard / BFF Tora. He’s here to make sure I don’t get into trouble.”

“Or let the trouble find you.” Tora spoke. His deep husky voice made Poppy’s ears ring. 

It was definitely the same guy.

“Well, I guess we should get the meeting started.” Erdene said, her hands pointing out to the two extra chairs available. Quincey made it over to the table but Tora stayed by the door.  
“Quincey? Does your friend not want to sit down?” Jacob asked.  
“Oh, please don’t be bothered. He’s in work mode.”  
“Ah. Understandable.”

Ask they were talking Poppy peeked over again at Tora. He was definitely looking at her this time. She blushed and turned away.

'Play it cool Pops. He's just a regular guy. That's really hot. And big. And muscular...'

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The meeting went on with a breeze. Quincey was a very easy going person from what Poppy understood. He was easy to talk to, polite and very professional. She could tell that not only were they going to be receiving the extra bonuses for having him work with their company, but that work was going to be enjoyable. Poppy saw that Tora had walked out of the room earlier. She felt a bit at ease without him there. She didn’t know why she felt so awkward. She just helped him jump his car. Maybe it was because the day had been long for her.

Poppy stood up from the table. “I’m just going get a drink of water.”  
“That’s fine honey. I have to be on my way anyway after I finish up with all of this paperwork.” The blonde said, scribbling away with his pen.

Poppy made her way to the main part of the office. She peeped around for the handsome bodyguard and saw that he wasn’t in the room. She let out an exhale and walked over to the water cooler. She went to grab a paper cup but she accidently dropped it.  
“Oh fudge biscuit.” She watched it roll over a few inches, hitting the tip of a pair of work boots. She looked up with wide eyes as she saw Tora standing in front of her. He bent down and picked up her cup.  
“Dropped something?” He said, handing the cup back to her.  
“Oh. Uh.. Thank you.” She said taking it back.  
“No. Thank you for earlier. If you wouldn’t have been parked on the side of the road I would have been in some deep s*** today.”  
“I’m happy I could have helped.” Poppy tossed the cup in the trash bin and grabbed a different cup. She filled it halfway with water and took a few sips. “Pretty strange we bumped into each other again.”  
“Strange indeed. Must be fate.” Tora said reaching over to get a cup of water as well.  
Poppy choked on her water when she heard his words.

Quincey was walking out of the meeting room along with Jacob and Erdene. “Next time I want to meet your boss. If he isn’t busy.” Quincey said.  
“Gil is a major busy body so no promises.” Erdene looked over at her short friend and raised an eyebrow as she saw Tora standing next to her.  
“I’ll see you around.” He told her as he began to walk off out of the office. Quincey followed right behind him. “It was nice meeting you all! I see you guys Monday!”  
“Bye Quincey!” Poppy waved. She looked over and saw those crystal blue eyes staring at her.  
“Don’t start.”  
“I’m not. I’ll wait until we go to your apartment. THEN we’ll talk.”  
“As long as it’s after work. Because I don’t think I can handle a breakdown at work.”  
“That’s fine girl. No pressure.”

The day went by. There were plenty of times where she found herself not being able to concentrate on her work. The image of Julri sleeping with his coworker burned in her head. It was as if every time she blinked she saw it. She didn’t wish that pain on anyone.

The day was finally over. Erdene met up with Poppy at her apartment after an hour or two of getting off. She brought over a tub of ice cream and a box of tissues. They put on a romance comedy but of course didn’t pay attention to the movie at all. Poppy couldn’t hold the tears in anymore and let them pour out in front of her friend. She told Eredene how she walked in on them, and how she reacted.

“For Julri to do that to you was just so messed up.” She said.  
Poppy blew her nose. “I just don’t understand. If he wasn’t happy then what was the point in getting engaged?”  
“Men are a**holes. And Julri was a big one. He deserved the fire extinguisher.”  
“Definitely.”  
“What happened to the ring?”  
“I threw it at her.”  
“You should have kept it and pawned it. That would have been some extra money in your pockets.”  
“Yeah and the ring was probably barely a hundred dollars. He can keep it.”  
“I’m so sorry my squishy friend.” Erdene leaned in and gave Poppy a tight hug. “My poor squishy friend.”  
“Of course I’m squishy if you’re just skin and bones.”  
They both let out a laugh.

The girls reached over for their bowls of ice cream. Each taking bites out of it.

“So, was Mr. Bodyguard flirting with you?”  
“Excuse me?” Poppy said, putting her spoon down.  
“Ya know… Flirting. Because he sure was staring you down.”  
“Sure Dene. You would know.”  
“Of course I would. I dated men like that. They're no good. And he was checking out your a** when I first walked out.”  
“He’s a man. They’re gonna look. And we were just talking. I’m sure he’s not like that.”  
“You say that like you know him or something. She said, finishing her last few bites of the ice cream.  
“I kind of bumped into him earlier that day. Remember when I told you I pulled up on the side of the road?”  
Poppy filled her in on the incident.  
“Oh Pops. What if this is fate? What if he’s the man for you?”  
“Oh no. I don’t want anything to do with a man after dealing with Julri.”  
“You say that now. But you’ll change your mind. You just need some healing time.”  
“We’ll see.”  
“Hey! Let’s go out tomorrow. We can go to the club. Dance and drink responsibly.”  
“I don’t know Erdene.”  
“Oh come on Pops. It’s just to get your mind off things. You can loosen up some. And besides, it’s been FOREVER since we went dancing.”  
Poppy looked back at the memories of them together. She did miss it.  
“I guess you’re right. It would be fun.”  
“That’s my girl.”  
Poppy and Erdene enjoyed the rest of their time together. When Erdene left from her apartment, she couldn’t help but cry. She looked at her left hand. She barely had an imprint of the ring that was once on her finger. She felt disgusted. They were high school sweethearts. And all that time was wasted. She felt her chest tighten up as she sobbed. She hugged her pillow and fell asleep. 

She just hoped tomorrow was a better day…

.  
.  
.  
.

It was Saturday night. The girls pulled up in Erdene’s top down. They exited the car but Poppy was stopped in her tracks.  
“Your coat ma’am.” She pointed.  
“But--”  
“No buts. I’m saving you the trouble of being turned around to the back of the line.”  
Poppy let out a sigh or defeat. She took off the coat which revealed a velvet black dress. It was a cowl neck line and the back was open with only black adjustable strings in the back. Her hair was down and paired down the middle. Erdene wore a fitted red dress that showed off her chest tattoo. Her purple hair flowed down her back.

The ladies walked to the line waiting for their turn. The red lighting and loud music filled the inside of the whole club. The girls made it to the dance floor. Poppy gave in and let herself loose. She needed to relieve some stress and that’s why she was out. She let the music take over her body. No one knew she was here but Erdene. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. She was just having fun. The rhythm was in complete control of her curvy body. Poppy's hips moved from side to side as she matched her dancing to the music. It was crowded on the dance floor but there was enough space for women could have space in between each other. The went throughout the crowd. They didn't want to stay in one spot for too long. They had to watch out for the creeps that would try to grab them. 

"Let's get some shots!" Erdene yelled out.  
"That sounds great!"

They went over to the bar and ordered their shots. Poppy took another after that. The burning sensation felt amazing to her. She wanted to enjoy herself. She pushed Julri all the way to the back of her mind. She was not about to stay gloomy over it. She needed to forget about him.

There was a continued cycle with Poppy. She would go back to the dance floor with Erdene but then go back to the bar and order more shots.

Poppy lost track of everything. She was in her own world. She felt the alcohol take over her. Her vision became somewhat blurry. She lost Erdene in the crowd long ago. Poppy called out to her but it was pointless. The music covered up her soft voice.

‘I’ll find her later.’ She thought as she walked over to the bathroom. Poppy made it halfway then stumbled in her heels. She bumped into the back of a stranger.  
“Hey! Watch it!” He yelled out.  
“I’m sorry!” Poppy said.  
“Hey. You’re cute as hell. You’re here alone?” The man said, grabbing a hold to her wrist.  
Poppy tried to answer but it was like the alcohol was taking over her. She couldn’t spit out her words. She tried to walk away but she stumbled again over her heels. The stranger's grip became tighter around her wrist.  
“Damn you’re really drunk huh? How about you come with me for a while?” He smiled, pulling Poppy closer to him. He reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. Poppy tried to push him away but her arms were like noodles.  
“Don’t fight, you'll just make it harder.” He said, trying to drag Poppy to the men’s bathroom.  
“NO!” She yelled out.  
“B**ch. Shut the hell up before--”  
Before the man could finish his sentence, someone’s fist landed dead into his jaw. Poppy let out a yelp as she felt someone grab her arm and yanked her over. They were walking out of the club. She couldn’t make out who it was. All she saw was the back of a big and tall man. Once outside the man turned around and faced her. Her vision magically cleared as realized who it was.

“T-Tora?” She hiccupped.  
He put both hands on her shoulders. “Are you alright?” He asked.  
“I-- I’m…” Poppy couldn’t even get her words out. She couldn’t hold the tears back as they just poured. Poppy threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Tora’s amber eyes widened as she suddenly embraced him. She didn’t know why she was hugging him. It had to be the alcohol.  
“Hey. Why are ya crying? Did ya get hurt?” He put one hand on the small of her back. 

She couldn’t stop the tears. She cried into his chest. The cologne he was wearing was so aromantic. The earthly smell of rosemary filled her nostrils. She didn’t know why but it was actually calming her down. 

She couldn’t think of anything else but that musky cologne that covered the smell of cigarettes.

Everything became a blur after that. The next thing Poppy knew she was opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry for the first few seconds. She sat up from the bed. Her hand on her head as it was pounding. Poppy soon snapped to reality as she looked around her room. Only to find out it wasn't hers. She was laying in a king sized bed with black sheets and a black spread. She looked down and ripped the blanket off of her. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweats. Her hair was pulled back. She stood up from the bed in shock. She pressed her hands against herself, feeling on her body. Her bra and underwear was still on.

"What did you get yourself into Pops?" She said, slightly panicking. She started to search around the room, looking for her belongings. She walked over to the bedroom closet. Before she could put her hand on the doorknob a familiar voice made her jump.

"Weren't you taught not to dig in s**t that don't belong to you?"

Poppy turned around and locked eyes with those amber eyes. His eyebrows were frowned up.

Poppy had a million thoughts running through her mind as they both stared off at one other. She didn't know how she was getting out of this one.

She was in the tiger's lair. 

And she was the juicy prey....


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may include spoilers to the original comic Midnight Poppy Land. I do not own rights to characters and events that will take place are all a work of fiction. All credit of the original storyline and characters belong to the Goddess Lilydusk. This is rated M for Mature. Please read at your own accord.

Chapter 02

Poppy’s POV

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Poppy found herself lost in those amber eyes of his. She felt timid for the moment. His brows were frowned and his arms were folded across his chest.  
“I was just.. Um..” Poppy cleared her throat. She had no reason to be scared. It was just the fact that she didn’t know who the hell he was. And she woke up in his house. In his bed. In his clothes.

“I’m sorry if I seem like I was digging in your stuff sir, but in case you didn’t realize I am a woman in a man’s room with no recollection of how I got here.” She started. She placed her hands on her hips. “I just was looking for my belongings so that I can go home. And what happened to Erdene?! We showed up together!”

Tora’s brows loosen up. “Come to the kitchen and eat something and I’ll tell ya everything.” He turned around and headed out the room.  
“Wait!” She called out, following him to the kitchen. The smell of fresh breakfast filled the air. Poppy hesitated before she sat down at the table. Tora stood at the stove. She watched as he scooped two sunny side up eggs into a plate with crispy bacon and two pieces of toast. He placed the plate and an unopened bottle of water in front of her. He sat across from her with nothing but a glass of strawberry juice. 

“To calm ya nerves, I had someone trustworthy bring your friend home. She’s fine and he made sure to tell her that ya fine.” Tora said.  
Poppy let out a sigh of relief. Before she could open her mouth to say anything Tora cut her off. “I’m not done. Do ya know how dangerous that was for ya to be that f***ing drunk alone? And don’t say your friend was with ya because she was drunk as s*** too. Ya lucky I ended up showing up when I did to get ya away from that creep.” He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

Poppy was filled with embarrassment. She scratched the side of her face. “Yeah… I guess I can say thank you for that.”  
“Don’t need a thanks. Just be careful.”  
Poppy looked down at her plate. She picked up her fork and cut into the yolk of the egg, watching the yellow substance leak onto the plate.  
“It’s been a while since I had sunny side eggs.”  
“Hn.” He said, finishing his glass.  
Poppy felt as if she was stuffing her face. She was so hungry, her stomach felt hollow. She bit into the toast and tasted the salted butter that was spread across it.

“You were completely out of it last night.” Tora started. “I walked in the club and saw some a**hole grabbing on to you. So I took care of him.”  
Poppy’s mind clicked when Tora brought up the creep. She remembered that clearly.  
“You dragged me out of there.”  
“Yeah I did. It pissed me off.”  
Poppy could sense the vibe starting to change. “Anyway, please continue.”

“You threw up all over my brand new shoes before I even put you in my car.”  
Poppy choked on her piece of bacon.  
“The entire car ride you sang along with the radio. Believe me when I say you were loud and irritating.”  
She could feel the embarrassment wash over her face. Her cheeks were red.  
“Ha… that sounds about right. Wait! That’s not explaining why I’m in your clothes!”  
“I was getting there dipsh*t. When we got in my apartment you threw up again. This time all over yourself. I didn’t like the fact of changing ya but I wasn’t about to leave ya in vomit. I cleaned ya up, changed ya clothes and tossed ya in the bed. End of story.”

“That’s it?”  
“Ya mentioned some Julri guy..”  
Poppy’s mouth dropped. Out of all things to bring up while drunk.  
“I don’t even want to know.”  
“Then I won’t tell.”  
“But I’m curious.”  
“You just said you didn’t want to know.”  
“Look!” She picked up her plate and placed it by him. “I finished my food! You said you would tell me everything Tora.” She batted her big brown eyes at him. Poppy saw the slight blush in his face.

“Why is he so important? That’s your boyfriend or something?”  
“Ex-fiancé to be exact.”  
His amber eyes were slightly wide. “Ex-fiancé?”  
“Yup. I called it off recently. Best decision I’ve made in a while to be honest.” She opened up her bottle of water and gulped it down. “Can I get another water? I think I’m a little dehydrated.”  
“Ya think?” Tora got up from the table and received another bottle of water from the refrigerator. He handed the bottle over to her and sat back down in his chair. “Doesn’t matter if you were heartbroken or not. Getting piss drunk won’t make things better.”  
Poppy placed her hands in her lap after she finished off her second bottle of water.  
“I know it doesn’t. And it was very dumb of me to do.” She didn’t look Tora in the eyes. She felt embarrassed enough. All she needed was to see the judgement of a stranger.  
“I guess I’m still hurt from finding out he cheated on me. We weren’t engaged for long but we dated for a long time. I just feel a little dumb ignoring all the signs.” Poppy felt tears build in her eyes. She looked up at Tora and saw a concerned look on his face. 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I usually don’t cry in front of people.” She said, wiping a tear away from one side of her face. “I guess it’s still bothering me.”  
“It’s going to bother ya if it was recent.” Tora handed over a paper towel. “I don’t know much about ya but this Julri guy is a jack*ss if you ask me.”  
Poppy let out a chuckle as she wiped the tears from her face. She looked at the paper towel in confusion.

‘My makeup isn’t on…’

“Did you wash my face?”  
“If you preferred to wake up looking like a f**king psycho with that mascara down your face--”  
“Okay okay.” Poppy placed the napkin on the plate. She looked back at Tora. “So no funny business happened that I should know of?”  
“The f**k?” Tora looked at her with confusion.  
“I’m sorry but I have to ask. Didn’t mean to offend you.”  
“Trust me. If I wanted to do something to you I’ll ask. And I damn sure wouldn’t do it while you’re not able to consent.”  
Tora stood up from the table. He grabbed both plates and placed them in the sink. “Your dress and heels are in the bathroom. Your purse is right there.” Tora pointed at the kitchen counter. Her shiny golden messenger purse laid on the counter. “Sorry sweetheart but I think it’s time for you to head home. Unless you planned on spending the night again… sober.” He smirked.  
Poppy blushed.

‘This guy… Wait sweetheart?’

“My name is Poppy. Not Sweetheart.” She said standing up.  
“What’s that? Bobby?”  
“POPPY! It’s short for POPPYLAN. Think of the flower. P-O-P-P-Y.” She angrily grabbed her purse off the counter.  
“Whatever you say Bobby.”

Poppy pouted as she walked away. She could hear him snickering. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She was a bit amazed when she looked inside after she closed the door. It was well cleaned and organized to say a man lived here. The toilet seat was down with the lid. The sink didn’t have any hairs in it. The dirty clothes were in a laundry basket.  
Poppy looked at her little black dress hanging from the curtain rod. Her heels were placed right underneath it. She removed the t-shirt and joggers, standing only in her black laced undergarments. She took the dress from off the hanger and placed it on. She put on her heels and looked in the mirror. She fixed her bed hair up with her fingers the best that she could. She just wished she had her coat with her to cover herself. 

After taking a deep breath, Poppy exited the bathroom. She walked back into the kitchen. Tora was standing by the door in a jacket and jeans with that same baseball cap from before. He turned around and looked at her. Her left arm was across her chest, while her hand held on to her forearm. 

Tora unzipped his jacket and removed it, revealing a hunter green long sleeved shirt. He placed the jacket over her shoulders. She looked up at him.  
“Here. It’s a bit windy today.” He zipped up the jacket for her. The jacket covered up the entire dress.  
“Thank you.” She said, pulling the hood over her head. They headed out the apartment and down the stairs. The sunlight shone brightly outside. Poppy didn’t realize they were so high up. “What floor is this?” She grabbed onto the rail.  
“Six.”  
“Well that’s not too bad- AAH!” Poppy lost her balance in her heels and began to fall.  
“Oi!” Tora yelled out as he grabbed her. His arm wrapped around her waist as his free one grabbed a hold of the rail for balance. He pulled her close to him, making sure both her feet were planted on the steps. “You’re alright?” He asked, still holding on to her.  
“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just tripped over the heels I guess.” Poppy felt herself getting hot. He was so close to him. His amber eyes stared into her brown ones.  
“You’re a clumsy little s**t I see.”  
“What did you just--” Before Poppy could finish her sentence Tora picked her up bridal style and processed to walk down the stairs.  
“WHAT ARE YOU--”  
“I rather carry your a** downstairs than to watch you bust ya damn head open, so bare with it.”  
Poppy blushed as she clutched onto his shirt. Not even Julri held her like this before. She felt his body heat. He smelled of the same aromantic rosemary that she remembered last night. She didn’t need to see him shirtless to know that his body was muscular since she was already pressed up against him.

‘Get your mind out of the gutter Pops. He’s just helping.’

When they made it to the bottom of the stairwell, Tora gently put her down. They walked to his red sports car. Tora opened the passenger side door for her. “Thank you.” She said, stepping in. He closed the door and walked over to the driver’s side. He entered the car and started it. Poppy gave Tora the directions to her car. It was really the only time they spoke.

Tora pulled up and parked on the side of Erdene’s home right next to Poppy’s small yellow car.

“Well.” Poppy said, grabbing her purse. “I guess I’ll be seeing you whenever Quincey comes into the office.” She said flashing him a small smile.  
“I guess you will.”  
Poppy opened up the car door but then immediately closed it back.  
“So before I leave, and meet you whenever Quincey decides to come back to the office… could I get your number?”  
“Oh?” Tora looked as if he was taken off guard. “Usually it’s the other way around sweetheart.”  
“Well excuse me Mr. Ladykiller, but maybe I wanted your number just in case your car decided to break down on you again.”  
“Well look who has jokes.”  
“Only a few. So will that be a yes or a no?”  
“A yes because I like your boldness Bobby.”  
“Well, being shy will get you nowhere.” They exchanged phones and saved each other’s contact.  
“Well, see you later Tiger.” Poppy hurried out of the car and entered hers. She felt the embarrassment. She watched as the red sports car pulled off and disappeared.

‘What type of flirting… Why WAS I flirting… Get it together Pops. You don’t know this man!’

Poppy started her car and drove to her apartment complex. As soon as she entered her apartment she put her phone on the charger. Poppy unzipped Tora’s jacket and removed it. She couldn’t help the temptation of sniffing his jacket one good time before she hung it up on the coat rack. It was something about his cologne that was just so mesmerizing to her. 

She slipped off her dress and heels, then her bra and underwear. She walked over to the bathroom and started the shower. Once it was hot enough Poppy got in. She thought long and hard about last night. She didn’t remember much but she didn’t feel weird. She wasn’t sore or anything. There were no marks on her body. Tora did save her from a creep so that was enough trust right there. Poppy exited the shower. She threw on her pink bunny pajamas and headed to retrieve her phone. Her phone was full of messages and missed calls from Erdene.

Poppy dialed her phone number. The phone didn’t even ring one time before Erdene picked up.  
“Poppylan?”  
“The one and only.”  
“DAMNIT GIRL I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED.”  
“I’m fine Dene. Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. I don’t know who that hottie was that Mr. Bodyguard sent to bring me home but he was a complete gentleman. ANYWAY. Give me the details. How was your first time ma’am?”  
Poppy became flustered. “NOTHING IN THAT MANNER HAPPENED!”  
“We’ll get to explaining. I have all day.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tora’s POV

~*~*~*~

Tora shifted the gear to his car, speeding on the highway. He shifted through the different lanes, cutting through the traffic. Tora was an impatient driver. Nerve wrecking, yes. But he was careful. 

He took a few puffs from his cigarette. He was slightly stressed. Last night felt like a rollercoaster ride for him. Who knew drunk women were such a handful? Tora thought back to last night.

*Flashback*

Poppy looked up at him outside of the club. The street lights illuminated on her creamy skin. Her fact was flustered and her eyes were watery. She was so beautiful to him. 

Before Tora could open his mouth to fuss at her, Poppy barfed on the ground. Some of her vomit hitting Tora’s shoes.  
“Oi! What the f**k!”  
“I’m sorry.” She said in between coughs. Her speech was slurred. Tora grabbed a hold of her arm and led her to his car.  
“Did you drive here?” He asked her.  
“N-no. D-dene did…”  
“Your coworker?”  
“That is my friend, buddy!”  
“Tch.” Tora pulled out his phone. He sent out a text message and put his phone back in his pocket after he received a reply. “Your friend will be fine. I have someone to bring her home safely. I need to get you out of here.”  
“Oh? Where are we going?” Poppy hiccuped.

Tora put Poppy in the back seat of his car. He bent over her trying to put the seatbelt across her. Before Tora could pull himself out of the car, he felt soft hands wrap around his head, softly clenching his hair. He blushed as he was only centimeters away from his face being in between her full breast.  
“WOW! I wish my hair could be this silky!” She said, rubbing her fingertips on his scalp. “And it smells so good.” Poppy pulled him in to sniff his hair. Tora’s face pressed against her breast for a few seconds before he pulled back. He hit his head on the roof of his car.  
“OI!”  
“Did you just touch my mommy milkers?”  
“You literally shoved my face into those massive tits of yours lady!”  
“I would never! I’m an innocent woman, you big perv.” She said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
Tora slammed the car door. He went over to the other side and entered his car. Flustered, he started his car and drove off.  
“Where do you live? I'll drop you home.” Tora asked, taking out his pack of cigarettes. He took one out and placed it in his mouth. “Hey kid?” He adjusted his rear view mirror and saw that Poppy was fast asleep in the back seat. “Just great. Looks like I have no choice.” He said, lighting the cigarette and rolling down the window. 

A few minutes went by. Tora was halfway done with his cigarette before he started to hear soft coughs come from the back. He looked and saw that Poppy was starting to wake up from the stench of his smoking. He tossed the cigarette out the window without hesitation.  
“Hey. You’re too out of it so I’m going to have to bring you to my place. There won't be anything going on and you’re too out of it to consent. You don’t have nothing to worry--”  
Tora was cut off as he watched through his peripheral vision as Poppy climbed to the front seat.  
“What the hell is wrong with you woman?”  
“I wanna listen to the radio.” She said, turning it on and putting on her seatbelt. She surfed through the channels until she founded something she liked. She turned the radio up, blasting it as she sang along with it. Tora turned the radio down and heard nothing but Poppy singing.  
“I WANT YOU TO PARK THAT BIG MACK TRUCK! Right in this little garage.”  
Tora felt the vein pop up on her forehead. “F***ing kill me please.”

For 30 more minutes Tora suffered from Poppy’s singing. He never felt more relieved to arrive home. He hurried out of his car and opened the door for Poppy to get out. Stumbling, she got out of the car, hanging on to Tora’s arm. 

Tora let out a sigh. He ended up scooping up Poppy off of her feet and headed to the stairway. The way she was walking, it was going to take forever to get to his floor.  
Poppy wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. He could smell the perfume she was wearing from being that close up. She smelled of lilies and rainwater. It was very appealing to him.

Once he made it to his door he unlocked it then entered. It was a dim and gloomy atmosphere. He locked his door back, making sure he secured every lock. He put in the code to turn on his alarm system. He wasn’t leaving for the rest of the night. He started to walk away from the door but stopped from hearing the tiny whimpering coming for the lush woman. He couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed but yet he was concerned. 

Why was he so concerned?  
Over this drunk brat that he barely knew.

“What’s wrong now?” He asked her.  
“I don’t feel good.” She said, her eyes becoming watery. “Oh goodness.”  
“You better--” Before Tora could finish his sentence, Poppy threw up again. Her black dress was covered. The smell of alcohol and stomach acid filled Tora’s nose.  
“That’s it!” Storming off with Poppy still in his arms, Tora made it to the bathroom. He slammed the shower door open and tossed Poppy in. He then turned the water on. The cold water made a yelp escape from Poppy’s mouth. He turned the knob to adjust the water temperature until it was warm enough.  
For 20 minutes Tora felt as if he was fighting with a drunk cat. He just wanted to get the damn throw up off of her.

Once he was done he turned the water off and dried her off as much as he could. He exhaled deeply as he realized that he had to take her now soaked dress off. 

“Hey kid. No funny business but that dress is going to have to come off.”  
Poppy didn’t say anything. She only hiccuped.  
“I’m only taking off the dress and heels. Nothing more. I have some extra clothes to put on you.”  
She looked at him with droopy eyes.  
Tora went ahead and started to undress her. He unzipped the back of her heels and slipped them off her tiny feet. Her toenails were polished a light glitter pink. His fingers slid off the top of her soft foot. He then slowly and carefully removed her dress, trying his hardest not to stare at her half naked body. He removed her from the shower and dressed her in a shirt and a pair of joggers. It was the best he could do for now.

Tora picked her up bridal style and brought her to his bedroom. He flicked the light on as he entered. He laid her down on his king sized bed and tucked her under the covers.  
“Sleep while you can. You’re gonna feel like crap in the morning.”  
Tora felt her small, soft hand grab a hold to his. Her grip was a bit tight. This caught Tora off guard.

“W-what now?”  
“I’m sorry.” She said, as tears fell from her face.  
“Don’t be sorry. Be careful.” He found himself wiping away her tears with his index finger.

‘The f*** am I doing?’

“If it wasn’t for Julri I wouldn’t be in this situation.”  
“Hm?”  
"Stupid jerk. I wasted so much time on him."  
"What are you yapping about?"  
“Nothing…” She said letting out a yawn. She closed her big brown eyes and drifted off to sleep. Her grip loosened around his hand. Tora rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. He slipped his hand from under hers and walked out of the room. He sat in his living room and smoked another cigarette before he headed off to sleep.

*End of flashback*

Tora needed to take a drive. He couldn’t get Poppy out of his head. There was something about her that attracted him to her. Yeah she was beautiful. But she was so damn beautiful. It was like him seeing an angel for the first time. He needed to clear his mind of her. She just worked for Quincey. He didn’t have time for a relationship. Or to mingle. 

He pulled over to the side of the road. He picked his hand up and looked at it. Tora could still feel her soft skin in the palm of his hand. It was delicate, small and warm. It felt nice. He never held hands with someone before. 

Tora shook his thoughts away. He needed to get her out of his head.

She was just very beautiful to him. Even when she was crying. Mascara down her face and all. 

She looked lovely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story so far, please leave a kudos and a comment below. I will truly appreciate it and it will give me the motivation to continue the story.


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a trigger warning to some in this chapter. I will leave a ~~ where the warning will start and end. Please read at your own accord.

Chapter 3

Poppy’s POV

.  
.  
.  
.

Poppy was at her desk typing up a report. It was a typical work day. It’s been nearly two weeks since she started working with Quincey as his new editor. Things were going great. He was a fun person to be around and also very structured when it came down to work. 

“Hey Poppy.” Quincey called out. “How’s that report coming along?”  
Poppy turned her head around to face him. “All is well.” She shined him a smile and continued her work. “Hey Quincey. Where’s Tora?”  
“He’s working today. He’ll be here later to pick me up this evening.”  
“Working? He has two jobs?”  
“Eh. You can put it like that. Being my bodyguard is more like a side job for him. Why did you ask? Do you miss him or something?”  
Poppy blushed. “What? Miss him? I just asked since he’s your bodyguard!”  
“Now now. It’s okay to have a small crush on him. He does have a beautiful face.”  
“Quincey..”  
“I kid! I kid!” He said flapping his hand at her as he chuckled.   
Poppy looked over at her clock and saw that it was a quarter passed til noon. “Oh boy. I didn’t realize it was lunch time. I better get going.”  
“I’ll see you in an hour Ms. Poppylan. I better get back to brainstorming.”

Poppy got up from her desk, grabbed her purse and headed out. There were a few spots not too far from her job so she would usually walk. It helped her manage her gas in her car as well. 

‘Some three cheese pasta does sound good right about now.’

Poppy walked into the Italian restaurant. She stood at the podium and placed her order with the hostess.   
“Ma’am if you would take a seat at our and wait for us to call you when your order is ready.”  
“Thank you.” Poppy walked over to the bar. She placed her purse in front of her and took out her phone. As she scrolled through her social media accounts she felt a familiar presence. 

“Funny bumping into you again huh?” The deep voice called out.  
Poppy turned her head and looked at the pair of amber eyes. She looked and noticed that Tora was dressed in a black and white suit. He was sitting at the bar stool next to hers.  
“Hey!” She flashed him a smile. 

‘Why am I so happy to see him?’

He took a sip of his strawberry juice and then put the cup back down. “You’re grinning from ear to ear. Ya that happy to see me?”  
“Oh? Am I supposed to greet you with an angry expression?”  
“You know? I just might like that.”  
“Why? Because I’m cute?”  
“You’re more than cute if you ask me.”  
“ANYWHO. Are you on your lunch break too?”  
“You can say that. How long is your break?”  
“I have another 40 minutes left.”  
“Feel like eating lunch together?”  
“Uh… sure! Yeah. I got time.”

The waitress came back with two plates on her hands. “Bolognese for you sir. And the 3 cheese pasta for you ma’am.” He said placing the dishes in front of them.  
“Put the bills together. I’ll be paying for hers.”  
“Yes sir. I’ll be right back with your bill.”

“Thank you Tora, but you don’t have to pay for my meal.”  
“If I’m around I’m not having you pay for anything.”  
“Well aren’t you the perfect gentleman.” Poppy said, digging into her plate.

“Ya busy this weekend?” Tora asked as he took a sip of his strawberry drink.  
“Not that I know of. How come? You’re taking me on a date?” Poppy giggled. She looked up and saw Tora looking at her.  
“If ya don't mind it.”  
She blushed as she turned away and stared down at her plate. “A date as friends right?” She nervously asked as she stuffed pasta in her mouth.  
“If that’s what makes you comfortable sweetheart.” He smirked.  
“Hmm. I might have some free time for you.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
Poppy nodded her head as she took a sip of her drink.

They talked the entire time they ate. Poppy only knew Tora for a short period of time but to her it felt like years. She felt so comfortable around him. 

She looked over at Tora. He was finishing off the last few bites of his lunch. She watched him for a few seconds. His jawline was so structured. It was sharp and looked strong. The skin on his face looked so clear and soft. Poppy reached over and softly grabbed a hold of the bottom of Tora’s face. Her fingers gently held onto them. She slightly rubbed her thumb against his jawline. The structure felt amazing. And his skin was so soft. She didn't feel a single facial hair on his skin. It was softer than hers.

Poppy jerked her hand away when Tora turned his head towards her. He looked at her with a bit of shock.  
“Oh sorry. Your skin just looked really soft. I couldn’t help but touch it.”  
“S**t Bobby if ya wanna touch me that bad then we should just go back to my place.” He smirked.  
Poppy couldn’t hide her blush. “Well thanks for the meal!” She said standing up. “I better head back before I’m late.”  
“I can drop you off.”  
“Oh no it’s fine! It’s not a far walk. I need to lose some weight anyway. I’ve been feeling a bit chubby lately.”  
“Hey.”  
“Hm?” Poppy said turning around.  
“Your weight is fine. Stop downing yourself.”  
“Oh… okay… Well, just text me the details for the weekend. Bye Tora!” Poppy rushed out. It took her off guard. His words. 

Julri used to always pick at her about her weight.  
“ ‘It wouldn’t hurt to lose a few pounds.’ ”  
“ ‘ You’ll look better if you were skinnier.’ ”  
“ ‘ I don’t want my friends to pick on you because of your weight.’ ”

Walking down the street, Poppy felt a bit in a daze. Tora said her weight was fine. Was it really? She did feel like she put on a few pounds since she came to the new city. Poppy couldn’t help but giggle at his compliment. It felt nice not being called fat for once. 

All of a sudden, Poppy was taken by surprise as some random person ran by and snatched her purse right off her shoulders. The mugger ran into the nearby alley.   
“Hey! Stop you thief!” Poppy yelled chasing after him. She ran down the narrow alley, following him. The hooded man disappeared as he turned down the corner. Poppy made it around the corner in disappointment. The thief was long gone. Poppy bent down with her hands on her knees, out of breath. 

“No. My purse.” She felt herself get teary eyed. She was never mugged before a day in her life. Poppy reached in her pants pocket and pulled out her phone. Before she could dial for the police she felt a hand cover her mouth and another hand grab around her waist violently. Poppy swung her arm back, hitting the hooded man in the process but dropping her phone as well. Poppy tried to run away but the thief grabbed her by a loc full of her hair and tossed her into the brick wall. She fell down, hitting her head on the brick wall and cement ground. Her vision was a blur from the impact and of the blood that dripped from her frontal region. 

~~this is where it starts readers~~

“You should have never followed me baby girl.” The thief said coming up to her. Poppy tried to get up but her body felt weak. She felt the sharp pain of the man grabbing her hair and pulling her head up.   
“Say… you’re kind of cute.” He smirked at her. “How about we have a little fun while no ones around?”  
He let go of her hair and turned Poppy around. She swung her arm at him and popped him in the face.  
“You stupid b****.” He said, slapping her back. He grabbed the end corners of her blouse and ripped it open, sending her buttons flying and exposing her purple lace bra.  
“Nice rack.” He grinned, climbing on top of her.   
Poppy felt the hot tears leak out of her eyes. She started swinging her arms at him but the man grabbed her wrist with one hand and pinned them down.   
“There’s no use in fighting.”  
“Help!!!” Poppy cried out.   
“Scream all you want! No one is coming for you!” He said, unzipping his pants.   
Poppy tried to wiggle free but he was too strong. She felt him stick his hands down her pants. More hot tears came down her face. 

~~this is where it ends readers~~

Next thing Poppy knew, she saw the thief fly off of her and into the brick wall. She hurried and sat up, scooting away. Her brown eyes went wide as she saw Tora walking up to the man. He kicked him dead in the face, sending blood flying from out his mouth. He then picked the man up by his throat and pinned him against the wall. He cocked his fist back and punched him in the face multiple times. 

Poppy was in total shock. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t speak. She just watched as Tora beat this man into a pulp. 

She heard the heavy footsteps of police running into the alley. “Freeze!” An officer said pointing his gun at Tora. “Put your hands up now!”  
Tora dropped the thief and put his hands up in the air. She watched as an officer went over to him and put handcuffs on him. A fellow officer rushed over to Poppy. “Ma’am are you alright?”

Poppy had hot tears fall from her eyes. “Why are you arresting him?!” She yelled at the officer. “Ma’am we got a call about a mugging and a possible assault. We’re only doing our job.”  
“YOU’RE ARRESTING THE WRONG GUY! HE SAVED ME!” She screamed out. Everyone turned their attention over to Poppy. She looked over at Tora. He had fire in his eyes. 

“So you’re saying this man saved you and the unconscious man is the one who attacked you?” The officer asked.  
“Yes.” She said sniffling.   
The officer let out a deep breath. “Uncuff him. That’s the wrong guy.”  
The fellow officers did as he said. As soon as the cuffs came off Tora rushed over to Poppy. He took off his suit jacket and covered Poppy up with it. The fire in his amber eyes died down and were now filled with concern. She was trembling uncontrollably as she clutched onto his suit jacket. 

An ambulance eventually came and escorted Poppy to the hospital. She had to get two stitches in her head. Her eye was blackened. She had cuts and bruises all over her. Eredene eventually came up to the hospital and stayed with Poppy the whole time. An officer came into Poppy’s hospital room. She was average height. Chocolate skin and her soft coils were up in a mohawk.

“Hello.” She spoke. “Miss Poppylan?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m Inspector Lane.” She said handing over her card. “I’m over your case.”  
“Isn’t a detective supposed to come out and handle the case?” Eredene asked.  
“Not necessary. I’m just here to gather up as much information as I can. The quicker the better.”  
“Pops are you okay with that?” Eredene asked her.  
“Yes. Like she said, the quicker the better.” Poppy sat up from her hospital bed.  
“Before we start. This is for you.” She handed Poppy a plastic bag that contained her purse and phone. The screen was cracked up but it was still usable.  
“Okay so just start from the beginning.” She said, taking out a small notebook.  
“I was leaving from having lunch. I was walking because my job wasn’t far. The guy came by and snatched my purse from behind. I went and followed him into the alley trying to get my purse back.”  
She watched as Inspector Lane wrote down on her notebook. She paused as she tried to tell the rest of the situation. She went into details of the attack until she was done. She felt herself shaking again and the tears were building up in her eyes. Eredene held her hand.

“It’s okay Pops. Take your time.”  
“I’m sorry. I just don’t know how to deal with this.” She said sobbing. “If Tora didn’t show up that man was going to have his way with me.”  
“Speaking of Tora. Why was he there?” Inspector Lane asked, looking at Poppy.   
“We had lunch together before the incident happened.”  
“How long have you been knowing him?”  
“I’m sorry but what does he have to do with this?”  
“Well you did say he was there right?”  
“Yes but he saved me.”  
“The man that attacked you… he’s in surgery right now. His right eye socket, nose and right cheekbone are broken.”  
“Serves him right!” Eredene blurted out. “He was a thug and a rapist. He deserved it.”  
Lane exhaled heavily. “Look. I’m not that guy didn’t deserve is a** beat. But from the extent of the damages, Tora could be in trouble. Do you know once that guy gets out of surgery he can press charges?”  
“You have to be freaking kidding me?” Eredene stood up. “He saved her and you’re telling me he can get arrested?”  
“Eredene.” Poppy spoke up. “Please. I don’t need this to get worse.”  
“Pops…”  
“Inspector Lane. I understand that you are only doing your job but I think that’s enough for today. Today has been horrible and I just want to rest.”  
“Understandable.” She said, standing up. “Sorry for the trouble. My number is on that card so call me whenever you are ready.”  
“Will do.”

The two women watched as she left the room.

Later that night, Poppy was discharged from the hospital. Eredene helped her home and let her know she was a phone call away. Her job was notified of the incident so she has a few days to recover at home. 

Two days went by and Poppy didn’t hear anything back from Tora. She didn’t want to bug him or annoy him. She tried reading her books, watching tv, painting and cooking. Nothing seemed to keep her mind off of her assault. She kept Tora’s jacket on that he gave her a few weeks ago. It was the only thing that helped her sleep at night. 

It was almost 12AM. Poppy tossed and turned in her bed. She sat up in frustration. Her head slightly hurried still. She picked up her phone and sent out a text. 

‘Hey. Could you call me please?’

Poppy didn’t want to bother him but maybe if she just heard his voice she would feel better.

About ten minutes passed by and she still didn’t receive a text back.

“Of course he’s asleep you idiot.” Poppy told herself. She fought to hold back her tears. Right in an instant her phone began to ring. She immediately answered the phone.  
“H-Hello..?”  
“Hey.” His husky voice sent a warm sensation through her ear.  
“I didn’t wake you did I?”  
“No. I’m just getting off from work.”  
“Oh okay. I’m sorry I’ll let you get going.”  
“What’s the matter?” He asked.   
“I haven’t heard from you… and I just— I’m sorry.” Poppy choked on her words as hot tears fell down her face.   
“I just really want to see you right now.”

There was a short pause between the two of them. 

“Send me your address and I’ll come see you.”  
“Okay.” She said sniffling. She hung up and texted him the address and apartment number.  
Thirty minutes went by before she heard a knock on her door. She opened up the door and saw Tora standing there in his suit and tie with a duffle bag in his hand.

“Come in before my nosy neighbors see you.” She said, stepping aside.  
“Ashamed of being seen with me sweetheart?” He said, stepping inside. He shut the door and made sure to secure the locks.   
“Here we go again.” She said, rolling her eyes playfully.  
Tora tossed his duffel bag down beside the couch and sat down. He tapped the cushions beside him, signaling for Poppy to join him. She sat down next to him, leaving a few inches in between them. She watched as he loosen his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons to his dress shirt. He then removed his suit jacket and tossed it on the back of the sofa. 

“Hey.” Tora said, breaking the silence.  
“Hm?”  
“Are you alright?”  
Poppy looked down at her hands in her lap. She could feel herself getting rowdy. “I would be lying if I said I was. I know this will sound silly but your jacket has been the only comfort I’ve been feeling these past few days. I can’t really sleep if I don’t wear it.”  
“Bobby.”  
She couldn’t hold back any longer. Hot tears fell down her cheeks. “I know we haven’t known each other for that long but just hearing your voice earlier and you being here is helping me feel safe in my own home. I didn’t mean to make you come over after a busy day at work but could you stay with me for just tonight?” She wiped her tears away with the jacket sleeve. She could feel her eyes puffing up.

Without warning, Tora pulled Poppy into a tight embrace. She felt his heartbeat against her face. She smelled that same cologne on his shirt. 

“I’ll stay with you.” He said in a low tone.  
Her lip quivered as she began to cry into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso as Tora pulled her to him. He rested his chin on top of her soft brown hair until her crying calmed down. 

Poppy cried for a few minutes before she actually stopped. She sniffled as she dried her eyes. 

Tora took Poppy by surprise and laid her back with him, maneuvering her onto her chest. He wrapped bother arms around her back, holding her firmly.   
“Comfortable?” He asked.  
“Y-yeah… just a little surprised by it. I never really cuddled with Julri.”  
“His loss then. Because you’re a squishy f***er.” He grabbed her cheek and pinched it slightly.   
“Hey now.” She let out a giggle.  
“Couldn’t resist it. Ya have the cheeks of a damn hamster.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She snuggled her head into her chest. She felt her eyes getting heavy and let out a long yawn.   
“Do you mind if I use you as a pillow tonight?” Poppy asked.  
He didn’t answer her. Tora just grabbed the throw blanket from off the back of the couch and covered the both of them with it. 

Before Poppy knew it she fell sound asleep. 

And when she woke up, she found herself in the same position with Tora on the couch. 

She could feel the tears creep up on her. 

She was finally able to sleep at night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. Life is being tough right now. Chapter 4 will be better I promise.


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains graphic violence that may be unsettling to some viewers.

Chapter 4

.  
.  
.  
.

Tora’s POV

Hot steamy water fell on Tora’s broad back as he leaned in the shower. Poppy’s shower was a bit smaller than his but it was durable. He looked down at his knuckles and saw the cuts and marks that were left on them. He didn’t understand why he lost his cool that bad. He nearly beat the guy to death. But if he had tried to look for her a minute too late, Poppy would have been scarred for life.

‘F**k that. That pervert needed it.’

After his shower, Tora left out of the bathroom, rubbing the towel over his silk like hair. He walked over to the kitchen. Poppy was fixing breakfast. She was no longer wearing her sweat pants and his jacket but in a fitted shirt and shorts. She looked much happier this morning than last night.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking if you could stay for breakfast.”  
“I’ll stay.”  
“Really?” Her face lit up in excitement. “Great. I had your cooking so I figured that I should repay the favor.”

Tora watched as she scooped a cupful of cooked rice onto a plate and tossed an omelette on top of it. She repeated it on another plate and placed them both on the table.

“Let’s eat.” She said sitting down at the table.

Tora picked up the fork and cut into the omelette and rice. He scooped a good amount onto his fork and consumed it. His taste buds watered as he chewed on his nourishment. It was good. Too good. It tasted like a loving grandma’s home cooked meal.

Before Tora knew it his plate was empty. He looked up at Poppy, who was halfway done with her plate.  
He noticed the dark bags under her eyes. Her skin was a bit pale. She had a more creamy pigmentation to her skin before. Her hair was pulled back so he saw the nasty cut and bruise that was on the corner of her forehead. Overall, she felt way more comfortable with him around. 

‘Why would she feel comfortable around someone like me? It should be the opposite.’

Tora stood up from the kitchen table. “Thanks for the meal. But I need to head out.”  
“Oh okay then.” She looked a bit sad but tried to hide it with a smile.  
“The breakfast was delicious. It’s been a while since I had a home cooked meal like that.”  
He saw Poppy slightly blush at his words. There was that beautiful smile of hers. Those perfect pearly whites. Her pink full lips looked so delicate.  
“Maybe we can do this again?” She suggested.  
“Maybe so.” Tora walked over to the front door and opened it. “See you around.” He walked out of her apartment. He walked down the flight of stairs. He made it to his car and just sat in there for a moment.

That beautiful face of hers stayed in his head. Her smile felt like everything to him. He didn’t understand why his chest felt tight. The beating sensation he felt as he placed his palm on his chest. It was something he never felt before. With every inch of him, Tora pushed his feelings to the side. He needed to get to work. He started his car and headed out. After a while, he pulled up to a building. The entrance was made up of glass. There were a few men who stood outside the building that were on guard. They were dressed in the same black and white suits that Tora had on. Tora walked up to the building, his fellow coworkers greeted him as he walked by. He made it into the building and walked to his destination. White walls covered every inch inside the building, with the black seal on the floor right when you entered the building that read: Central Intelligence Agency. 

“Big Bro. You’re here.” A cheerful voice said in the room. The red head turned around to greet his friend.  
“Gyu. Was there anything to report so far?” He asked as he sat down in the chair next to him.  
There were many screens in front of him. Security cameras that were plastered everywhere in the building.  
“Nah. Nothing at all. It looks like it’s going to be a boring day today.”  
“Figures.”  
“Hey Big Bro. Everything was okay last night? You left in a hurry. I tried to send out a text but you never replied.”  
“Everything’s fine.”  
“Was it okay that cute chick you was mentioning before? The one that works for Master Quincey?”  
Tora stared off into the security cameras, ignoring Gyu.  
“Sheesh. If you were in the hurry for a one night stand that’s all you had to say. It’s not like I’ll tell.”  
“Shut up before I break your damn arm again.”  
“Easy there. No need for your forehead vein to be popping out.”  
He started at Gyu before he drew his attention back to the cameras. After some time went by he noticed some unusual movements.  
“Gyu. We might have something.” Tora pointed out to one of the security screens. There were two figures dressed in all black breaking into a server room.

Gyu picked up his walkie talkie. “We have two suspects breaking into the server room on Floor 8. I repeat, we have two suspects breaking into the server room on Floor 8. They look as if they are armed. Proceed with caution.”  
Gyu looked up at Tora as he stood up. He grabbed a hold of his pistol and stuck it in his holster.  
“I’ll be back.” He said walking out.  
Tora stormed out of the security room and to the stairwell. He was very athletic, so running up flights of stairs was just a warm up. It was quicker than the elevator and he needed to take them by surprise. They would have people trying to hack the CIA building every now and then. Even an idiot trying to rob the place but wouldn’t make it pass the entrance. But there were suspects inside the building. And why Floor 8? 

Tora barely broke a sweat as he made it to the eighth floor. He opened up the door and started running down the long hallway, taking precaution. He saw that one of his coworkers was on the floor, unconscious. He ran over towards them, dropped to one knee and checked his pulse.

‘Still breathing…’

“Gyu call a medic.” Tora called in. He heard a tussle not too far from him. He took his weapon from out of his holster and pressed his back against the nearby wall. He peeked over the corner and saw three more of his men knocked unconscious on the ground. The two men he saw on the footage stood by them. He peered from the corner, gun pointed out at them, with no fear.

“Put your hands up or I will shoot you.” He stated.  
One of the perpetrators tried to run up to him, but without hesitation, Tora shot him in the chest. He watched as the unknown man fell to the floor in shrieking pain. 

“Hands. Now.”  
The masked man put his hands up. Tora’s instincts went off. He turned himself around to block the blow of a metal pipe that almost caught the back of his head. He dropped his gun in the process.

“Where the f*** did you come from?!”  
“DIE!”  
Tora heard the voice from behind say as he charged at him. With his free hand, Tora grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into his partner, releasing the metal pipe.

He waited for the two to stand up and face him.  
“Two against one huh? That’s not f***ing fair now is it?” He smirked. He removed his suit jacket and tossed it on the floor. He put his fist up and feet apart in a fighter’s stance. He waited for both of the men to charge at him at the same time. Timing it perfectly, he cocked back his left leg and kicked the guy to the left dead in the chest. He grabbed the man by the head and slammed his head into the wall, so hard that his head went through the wall. The other perpetrator jumped up and snatched the pipe off the floor. He charged at Tora, swinging the pipe at him. He blocked each attack with his arms. He felt the sharp pain of the metal hitting against his forearms but one thing he was taught specifically was to worry about pain later. Tora grabbed a hold of the pipe, pulled him in close and headbudded him directly in the nose. You heard the cracking sound of the nasal bones breaking. The guy stepped back to grab a hold of his face but Tora landed a punch dead to his face, knocking him out. His body fell limp to the floor. 

Tora turned his attention to the perp that he shot earlier. He was trying to run down the hallway to his escape. But he was shortly stopped by his partner’s metal pipe chucking him in the back of the head. He fell down on his knees, catching himself. He turned around in horror as he saw the giant figure standing above him. He flinched as Tora’s big hand grabbed him by the head and ripped the ski mask off. 

The guy looked no older than 20. His eyes were filled with terror.  
“Big Bro Tora! Please spare me!” He yelled. He bowed in front of him, begging for his life.  
Tora kicked him square in the face, knocking him back.  
“I’m not your Big Bro.” He stepped directly on his throat, applying some of his weight.  
“Who sent you?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Wrong answer.” Tora applied more pressure to his neck. The guy desperately tried to remove his foot off of him but was overpowered.  
“I swear! I don’t know who it was! I just got the email for the job!”  
Tora clenched his jaw. He knew the guy wasn’t lying. He put enough fear in his heart. He removed his foot from his throat. He heard the rushing footsteps of his men coming towards him.  
“BIG BRO!” His pack called out. He turned around and looked at them. His trusted crew, who looked as if they went through a bit of a tussle.  
“There were a few more intruders that were in the building.” The pink haired man spoke up. “Gyu put the building on lockdown.”  
“Good. Clean up this mess.” Tora said, grabbing his suit jacket off of the floor. “Where's the boss?”  
“The office was locked down since Gyu made the call so that’s where she is.”  
“I’ll be heading there then. Lock these f***ers up.”

The men started to do as they were told. Tora headed towards the elevators. Once a door opened he entered and pressed the button labeled 10. A few moments went by before the elevator opened up. The doors opened and Tora was greeted by two armed guards. 

“Big Bro Tora.”  
He nodded his head to them as he walked down the long hallway. He took his badge and scanned the sensor before it unlocked. He opened the door and closed it behind him. A pair of green orbs stared at him as he stood by the door. The same color eyes as Quincey’s. 

“Madam Noyouko.”  
“Tora!” She yelled out, as she jumped up out of her chair. “How many times do I have to tell you to clean yourself up before you present yourself to a woman?”  
She was a slender figured woman. A 5’6 tall blonde. She wore a light green pantsuit made of silk with jungle patterns all over. Her blonde hair was put up in a professional bun with side bangs. 

She took out a handkerchief and handed it over to him. “At least wipe the blood off of your face.”  
He took the cloth from her and took a seat in a chair. She handed over a makeup compact to him before she went back over to her desk. Tora opened up the compact and saw the red splatters on his light brown skin. Madam Noyouko picked up her ringing phone. It was Gyu with the details.

“Good job. I’ll notify him immediately.” She hung up and laid her phone down on the desk.  
“That little incident you and your men cleared up. All of those thugs are locked up in a confined room, waiting to be questioned.”  
“I questioned one of them already. Claimed to be an anonymous job.”  
“It’s nothing to get on the dark web and get a stupid job offer.” She rested her head onto her hand, frustrated. “There’s important information in that room. Whoever it is probably figures that they’ll make a lot of money off of it. You’re a hard worker as it is but I’m afraid I’ll need you to work some extra shifts for the next week my darling. I don’t need another incident like this to happen again.”  
“I understand.”  
“Also, I spoke with the chief down at the police station. Don’t worry about that little altercation. I took care of it already.”  
“Fast as usual.”  
“You usually don’t lose your cool like that. But once I was told fully of the situation I understood very well on why. We don’t need scum like that walking on this earth.”  
“I rather stop talking about that.”  
“Oh? Okay. A bit touchy I see.” Her green eyes went wide for a second. “ Alright then. How’s my boy doing?” She asked.  
“A titty baby as usual.”  
“My sweet boy.” She smiled lightly. Her green eyes were filled with a bit of sorrow. She stood up from her desk and walked to the door. Tora stood up next to her.  
“Come with me to the room where those imbeciles are being kept in. We have some work to do. ”  
“Alright.”  
She scanned her card on the door and waited for it to unlock. “Let’s not keep them waiting shall we?”

‘Not too often Madam Noyouko would involve herself in the interrogations. Something important must remain in that room.’

They came up to one of the interrogation rooms. Scarch and Romain were standing in front of the door, guarding it. When they noticed Madam Noyouko they bowed immediately.  
“Gentlemen. Please. Accompany us.” She said, turning the knob to the door. There was a young guy. Black hair. Face piercings. His forehead was wrapped in bandages. This must have been the guy whose head went through the wall. He was handcuffed to the table. He kept a stern look on his face as everyone entered the room.

“Hello. Hello.” She said, smiling at him as she took a seat across from him. The blonde sat her purse on the table. “Now, I hate to be rude but let's get straight to the point shall we? Why were you trying to get in that server room?” Her pearly white smile held a sinister aura. The guy remained unbothered. He just stared at her with a stern look. Madam Noyouko still had her smile on her face. She picked one hand up and snapped her fingers once in the air.

Tora walked up to the guy, grabbed the back of his head and slammed it onto the cold metal table.

“There’s nothing I hate more than unanswered questions.”

Tora picked up his head and directed him to look dead at the Madam. He could feel his breathing getting heavier.

“I’ll ask you one more time....” Her smile slowly faded. “Why were you and your men trying to get into that room?”  
“I’m no snitch.” He snorted. His eyes couldn’t meet with hers. Looking into those green eyes were dangerous.  
“Fine.” She said, standing up. She picked up her purse and walked over to his side of the table. “If you won’t tell me willingly,” She unzipped it and dug inside. “I guess I’ll just have to force it out of you.” She pulled out a red swiss army knife. “Hold him down.”

Scarch and Romain grabbed each arm to secure him and Tora kept his hand on his head, making sure he couldn’t move. The man tried to struggle out but he was too overpowered. Madam Noyouko sat on the table slightly in front of him. She was humming in a very malevolent tone. She traced her finger along the outside of the knife. Her manicured nails stopped on a certain tool. She pulled out the pliers with joy. She then took the pliers and placed it on his hooped piercing that was on his lip. The man was now breathing uncontrollably. He was now desperately trying to get free. Without hesitation and a rough yank, the blonde ripped the piercing clean through his lip. He screamed out in pain as his torn bottom lip bled. The red substance leaked down his chin. 

“You’re making quite the mess aren’t you?” She reached over to the piercing on his nose and ripped the hoop out quickly. His shrieking pain cried out. As she was reaching for eyebrow piercing he opened his mouth. “I’ll talk! I’ll talk! Please…” His voice was filled with despair and desperation.

“Oh?” She said, withdrawing her weapon. She reached in her purse and took out another clean handkerchief. She placed it in his hands. “Clean yourself up darling. It’s rude to be dingy in front of a woman.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tora parked his car in the parking garage. He stepped out of his car and hit the alarm button twice, making sure that it was locked. He had his duffle bag from this morning in one hand. Today was stressful for Tora. He just wanted to go home and rest. Not only did he help beat the information out of the perpetrators but the person who hired them through him in for a loop. 

Goliath.  
That little traitor.  
‘What the hell did Goliath need so bad from the CIA? It doesn’t make sense…’ Tora thought as he walked up the stairs. He caused a lot of trouble 4 years ago. The type of trouble that resulted with Tora sitting down for a few months. Now this situation with him pops up out of the blue. He didn’t know what Goliath was plotting but he needed to be stopped as soon as possible.

Tora made it to his apartment. He put the code in the door and entered. He secured the door behind him. He looked to his right and spotted his shotgun in the same position he left it. He put his bag down in the living room. He went straight to the bathroom to take his shower. The long hot shower helped relieve some tension. After getting dressed, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around neck. He pushed his damp hair back from his face. He sat down on the couch and grabbed his pack of cigarettes off of the table. He took one out and put it to his mouth as he lit it, taking a few puffs. He took out his phone and sent out a text message.

[What are ya doing Bobby?]

He was halfway done with his cigarette before he received a reply.

[I’m sorry. Who’s this Bobby person you seek? :P]

Tora smirked as he read her reply. 

[Ya busy?]

[Nope. Just reading one of my soppy romance books. How come?]

[Put on something comfortable. I’ll pick you up in about an hour.]

[I usually don’t stop reading a book for someone but I’ll make an exception… this time.]

“Dork.” He smirked. He was in gray sweatpants and a regular shirt. He went to his room and slipped on a pair of hightops. He pulled some of his hair back and pinned it up in a messy bun. Tora grabbed his keys and headed out. He made it to Poppy’s apartment complex and parked on the outside. He saw her small figure standing outside the gate. She was in a long sleeved shirt. Her hair was tossed up in a messy bun and she had on a pair of black leggings. She made her way over to his car and entered it. 

She shined that beautiful smile at him. It gave Tora a pain in his chest.  
“Missed me already?” She said, putting on her seatbelt.  
“Maybe so Sweetheart.” He said, changing gears.  
“So where are we going?”  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”  
“So secretive I see.”

They had a normal conversation as they drove around the city. They made their way out of city limits. It was night time and without the constant street lights posted out the stars sparkled brightly in the sky. Tora finally parked in a field. He rolled the windows down halfway. He turned his car off but not entirely. The radio was still able to play. Poppy turned towards him.

“What’s this place?”  
“I come here sometimes when I need to clear my mind. I figured you needed to do the same.”  
Tora took off his seatbelt. He reached in the backseat and pulled out two food containers and two bottles of green tea. He handed Poppy one of each.  
“Eat up.”  
“Oh thank you. How much do I owe you?”  
“Just give me your time. I don’t need the money.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. Now hush up and eat.”  
Poppy shot him a stare. “So rude.” She opened up the container and saw two rice balls and sushi prepared neatly in it. She picked up her chopsticks in a hurry and began to eat.  
Tora saw the joy in her face. She must really like sushi. Just as much as he did. 

They were both quiet for a while. They were just focused on stuffing their faces.

“So what’s going on with you?” Poppy asked, breaking the silence.  
Tora took a sip of his green tea then looked at her. “What do ya mean?”  
“Well… you said you came out here to clear your mind.”  
“But you can see that I brought ya too.”  
“Mhm. Which is nice. It’s very beautiful here. I can stare at the stars all night. The little dipper right there. And the big dipper is over there.”  
“Where?” Tora asked. “I don’t see no damn dippers.”  
“They’re right in front of you. Right there.”  
“I don’t see s**t.”  
Tora felt Poppy pull him close to her. Their faces were almost touching. She had her hand wrapped around his arm. Her free hand pointed out to the sky. “Right there! Little Dipper. Big Dipper.”  
“You know what Bobby? I think I see it now.”  
“Finally. It’s not hard to miss.” She let out a giggle.  
“You keep me close like this any longer and I’ll invite myself to a kiss.” Tora teased her. He watched as her cheeks grew red.  
She let out a nervous chuckle and pushed herself away from him. “S-sorry about that.”

He looked at her flustered. It was cute to him. He saw that she had a bandage on her forehead where her injury was. He reached over to her face and tucked her loose hairs behind her ear. He then softly rubbed his thumb across the top of her eyebrow, avoiding touching the injury. He hated the fact that she might have a scar on her face. It was too beautiful for that. His amber eyes locked in with her brown ones. He could stare at them all night if she let him.

“Is this okay?” He asked.  
“Yes…” She reached up and touched the back of his hand. She pressed against it, making Tora’s rough hand press against her face. Her skin was soft and warm. “I feel safe around you.”  
Tora saw the tears form in her eyes. Before a single tear could fall down her cheek he pulled away. He stepped out of his car and entered in the back seat.  
“Tora?”  
“C’mere Bobby.” He said, extending his hand out to her.  
She hesitated for a second then grabbed ahold of his hand. He pulled her to him, helping her cross over the front seats to get to the back. She sat right next to him. He reached down and slipped off her flats then moved her legs onto the seats. He leaned her back onto his chest and wrapped both arms across her waist.  
“Comfortable?” He asked her.  
“Yeah.” She answered.  
He saw that she was trying to hide her face from him. She was blushing so much. Tora could smell the scent of roses and chamomile coming from her hair. 

They stayed like that for a while. No talking. No moving. Just vibing off of eachother. Tora could feel her body heat through his shirt. He wasn’t the type for cuddling, but it felt good holding this squishy little woman against his body. He just didn’t want her to get riled up again like the other night. She was stressed enough.  
Both hands were grasped firmly on her waist. It was so small to him. He felt like if he held on any tighter he might snap her in half.

Suddenly, Tora felt her soft hands rest on top of the back of his. “Tora?”  
“Hm?”  
“This might come off selfish of me. But if I don’t ask now I might not know when the next time I’ll build up enough courage to ask again.”  
“What is it?”  
Poppy sat up and turned to him. Her face was red. “Can you kiss me?”  
He looked at her with wide eyes. Did she really just ask him that? For her soft lips to touch his? Tora already felt some affection towards her as it is. And now she just wanted him to kiss her? 

Tora opened his mouth to answer her but nothing came out.  
Poppy then diverted her eyes from his. “It was a dumb question. Sorry for ruining the mood.” She started to climb her way back to the front seat but Tora stopped her. He pulled her close to him. One hand on the small of her back while he cupped her soft cheek with his other. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was a slow peck. As Tora tried to pull away Poppy pulled back in. They kissed again, this time with Poppy delicately pulling at his bottom lip. Tora pulled back in. His hand moving to the back of her head as he kissed her deeply. His tongue slipped into her mouth and danced along with hers. He could feel the moment getting heated. Poppy wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to kiss him passionately. He pulled Poppy on top of his lap, still french kissing. Her small frame was pressed against his large body. He could feel himself slowly getting aroused. Tora crept his hands up her shirt, feeling her soft hot skin. He pulled away from the kiss, averting over to her neck. He licked the skin before sucking on it. Poppy slightly flinched from the slight pain of him sucking on her neck. He used one hand to grab onto her bra strap and unhook it. His reached over and cupped her perky breast. He rubbed his thumb against her half hardened nipple until it became fully hard. She let out a soft moan in his ear. He didn’t know that she could make such a soft noise filled with ecstasy. He knew that she could feel the print through his pants. Poppy started to grind against his member. This only made Tora crave her more. He placed his hands firmly on her hips and directed her in a circular motion. He wasn’t even inside her and he could feel the heat coming from her yoni. He slipped his hand into her leggings. He traced his middle finger along her underwear. He went down further, touching her clit. He slowly started to rub his finger gently on it. He watched as Poppy laid back on the driver’s seat, getting filled with more ecstasy. She grabbed onto the headrest. Her soft moans became louder and all it did was arouse Tora more and more. He picked up the pace with his fingers and watched as she squirmed on him and the car seat. He used his free hand to lift up her shirt and bra. He grabbed her left breast and put her erect nipple into his mouth. His wet tongue flicked against it and he nibbled in between the licks and sucks. He worked his now wet finger faster on her yoni. Poppy’s moans were now desperate cries.  
“Tora--” She cried out. She couldn’t get out of her words. Tora watched as her legs began to shake and her body locked up. She let out a long, loud moan and then tried to catch her breathing. She threw her head back onto the headrest. Tora pulled his hand from out of her leggings. He saw that her skin was moist. She looked up at him with glossy eyes. Tora couldn’t help himself. He wanted her. He pulled her in close to him and began to kiss her passionately once again. Tora started to pull at her leggings but noticed that Poppy was stopping him. He stopped kissing her and pulled away slightly. He looked at her flustered face. “Do you want to stop?” He asked her.  
“I- um- yeah. I’m sorry.” She said sliding off of his lap and into the seat next to him.  
“Don’t apologize. It’s alright.” He replied. He grabbed a pack of disposable wipes and used a few to clean off his hand. He handed the pack over to Poppy.  
“I never went this far with a man before…”  
Tora looked at her with a confused look at first but then he put the pieces together.  
“Holy s**t Bobby.” He looked at her with wide eyes. “You’re a virgin.”  
“Yeah. That I am. That’s not a turn off or anything to you?”  
“What? Hell no. Just took me by surprise.”  
“I should have said something sooner about it… I got carried away there.”  
“Me too.” He said, letting out a sigh. “I didn’t bring you here for sex. So don’t think that.”  
“I know you didn’t…” She replied. “I provoked you. That was my fault.”  
He pushed his hair back from his face. Once he fixed his hair he opened up the car door. “I’m going for a smoke. I’ll drop you back once I’m done.”  
“O-okay…”

Tora walked a few feet away from the car. He lit his cigarette and took a deep exhale.

‘What the f**k was that huh? Are you f***ing stupid?’

Tora only took a couple of puffs from his cigarette before it was almost out. He grabbed the pack from his pocket and took out another one. 

‘A f***ing virgin!’

Halfway done with the cigarette, Tora dropped it to his feet and stepped on it, putting it out. He then picked up the two butts and carried them back to the car with him. Once he entered he tossed them into the car ashtray. He looked over and saw Poppy sitting back in the front passenger seat. She flashed him a nervous smile.

“Ready to go?”  
“Mhm.” She said, strapping on her seatbelt.

The ride home was quiet and awkward. Neither one of them tried to start a conversation. They were both embarrassed. 

When Tora pulled up to Poppy’s apartment, he turned to her direction. “Hey.” He called out.  
“Yeah?” She said, looking at him.  
“I’m going to be picking up extra shifts at work for a few weeks. So I don’t know when the next time we will meet up. And I might not be able to text ya like ya want me to.”  
“Oh. That’s okay. I’ll be going back to work in a few days so I should be busy to distract myself.”  
“Distract yourself?” Tora raised a brow and smirked. “From what exactly?”  
Poppy reached over and pinched his nose hard. “Maybe I might miss you, you big idiot!”  
“Oi! Cut it out!”  
Poppy let go of his nose and let out a cheerful laugh. “Thank you for tonight. I’m starting to feel a lot better from a couple of days ago.”  
“Glad I was able to help.” Tora watched as Poppy took off her seatbelt and exited the car. She walked in front of the car, heading to the gates but then turned around and walked to Tora’s window. He rolled the window down all the way and slightly stuck his head out. “Forgot something Sweetheart?”  
“Yes I did.” Poppy pulled her face close to his and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Text me when you get home.” She hurried off and entered through the security gates. Tora just sat there for a second in awe.  
“Just what kind of woman are you? Poppylan Wilkes…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story so far, please leave a kudos and a comment below. I will truly appreciate it and it will give me the motivation to continue the story.


End file.
